


Feel It

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [20]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ajan Kloss, Comfort, F/M, Fire, Force Sensitivity, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: And all the constellations shine down for us to see.They all share a connection.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588963
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Feel It

The night before both Poe and Finn have to leave to get the intel on the Sinta Glacier Colony, Rey sits with them around the fire and listens as they go over every details of their next mission. She hasn’t been able to spend a lot of time with either of them lately with all her training and she misses being around them. 

Rey also misses spending evenings with Poe fixing up droids and cleaning their ships while talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Now they are both often too exhausted from their tasks or busy to do anything. She sees the way he looks at her when she leaves in the morning to go to the training course, two cups of Kaff in hands with a sad smile and worried eyes. 

Rey looks up at the night sky, taking a good look at the few stars that aren’t hidden by the thick canopy of trees of Ajan Kloss. A soft wave of peace washes over her and she feels the light from the constellations comfort her. Poe takes her hand and squeezes it softly.

“You feel them too?” He asks softly to both Finn and her.

**Author's Note:**

> All the trio is Force Sensitive, you can't change my mind lol


End file.
